The ability of speech recognition software to correctly interpret spoken speech is often affected by background noise and audio interference. Thus, while some speech recognition software may work effectively in a low ambient noise environment, such as in an office setting, noisy environments may significantly degrade the ability of speech recognition software to transform spoken speech into meaningful electronic or text data.